Weaselfur
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice = Weaselpaw |warrior = Weaselfur |mentor=Webfoot |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dawn, ''Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story,, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=Unknown}} Weaselfur is a lithe ginger tom with white paws. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Weaselfur appears at the head of a WindClan patrol when Amberpaw stumbles into the stream. He demands to know what she and the other ThunderClan cats are doing in their stream. When Spiderleg bites back that it isn't their stream and that they haven't crossed the border, he growls that they better not, as they all know what ThunderClan thinks about boundaries. Rosepetal rushes forward, coming nose to nose with Weaselfur and demands him to tell her one time ThunderClan has invaded their territory. Weaselfur unsheathes his claws as his Clanmates, Leaftail and Nightcloud spring forward. Weaselfur sniffs that Rosepetal should watch where she's putting her paws when Bramblestar apologizes for her stepping on the wrong side of the stream. He relaxes and growls to the ThunderClan cats to not let it happen again, and that they shouldn't think they can jump across whenever they feel like it. :Bramblestar asks how the prey is running in WindClan to break the tension. Weaselfur replies that it's fine and that there are more rabbits than they can count. :Later, Weaselfur is seen at the lead of another patrol, screeching furiously when ThunderClan cats are spotted by the stream. He explains that this is the only clean water WindClan has, and that they have reset the border markers there, making the stream all of WindClan's territory. When Bramblestar protests that they can't shift an entire border because the lake has risen, Weaselfur retorts that they can and they have, and if they have a problem they'll need to talk to Onestar. Bramblestar has the urge to leap on Weaselfur and claw the stubborn look of his face, but holds back. The ThunderClan patrol then retreats from the WindClan border. In the ''The New Prophecy arc ''Dawn :Weaselpaw is an apprentice of WindClan. His mentor is Webfoot. :During the Great Journey, Weaselpaw is one of the cats to get stuck on a ledge when a gap opens up where the ShadowClan apprentice, Smokepaw, had fallen, for he is scared to fall himself. Stormfur, a RiverClan warrior, encourages him to jump. Weaselpaw hesitates, and Stormfur snaps at him that the others will freeze if he doesn't jump. He then quickly jumps across the gap and makes it safely to the other side. :Later, when the Clans are being taught how to catch prey in the mountains, Weaselpaw snidely asks about what prey would be stupid enough to come to them if they waited. Starlight :After all four Clans have begun to settle into their territories, Weaselpaw is seen on a border patrol with Webfoot, his mentor, and Mudclaw. They find Leafpaw at the border, waiting to be taken to WindClan to give their medicine cat, Barkface, some news. Mudclaw agrees to let her come to their camp and leads the way there. When Onewhisker hears the news, he sends Weaselpaw to fetch Barkface, who returns a few moments later with their medicine cat. Twilight :Only a few sunrises after Mudclaw led a rebellion against Onewhisker, Weaselpaw is seen on a patrol with Webfoot, Crowfeather, and Whitetail. They meet a ThunderClan patrol, requesting to speak with Onewhisker to see if he received his nine lives and name. While Weaselpaw remains silent, the exchange between the two Clans is no longer friendly as the WindClan warriors tell ThunderClan that they don't need their help anymore. :At the next Gathering, Weaselpaw is now a warrior, along with Owlwhisker, and is called Weaselfur. :After the disappearance of Crowfeather, Webfoot, Weaselfur, and an unknown apprentice are patrolling the border when they find Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on WindClan territory. Surprising both the ThunderClan warriors, Weaselfur and Webfoot exchange a glance when they tell them that they need to speak to Onestar. Hostile, they fall to the back of the patrol to make sure Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight don't try and run away as they go to camp. Upon reaching camp, Onestar accuses them of stealing their warriors, but the two cats deny his claim, and ask who is missing. Weaselfur is the one to step forward and question Brambleclaw about why they were there if they knew nothing about Crowfeather, and if they knew who the ThunderClan warrior was that met him at their shared border. :He is later one of the warriors that Onestar takes to ThunderClan to help them fight off the invading badgers. Sunset :Still at the ThunderClan camp, and upon seeing Crowfeather, the WindClan warrior who had recently run away with Leafpool, he pointedly turns his back on Crowfeather, showing his distrust for the warrior. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Due to an outbreak of greencough and lack of catmint, Kestrelpaw goes to ThunderClan, accompanied by Weaselfur, to ask Leafpool for catmint. Dismayed, Leafpool tells them that ThunderClan is out of catmint as well, but suggests that Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cat, may have catmint. Now accompanied by Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw, Weaselfur and Kestrelpaw go to RiverClan where Mothwing is able to give them plenty of catmint. Dark River :At a border skirmish against ThunderClan, Weaselfur is seen attacking Brook. He manages to pin her to the ground until Dustpelt comes and helps her. He is later seen battling Ashfur, who manages to pin him down and send him back towards his camp. :When Leafpool and Jaypaw come to WindClan to speak to Onestar, he, Whitetail, and Onestar return from a hunting patrol to find the ThunderClan cats in their camp. Weaselfur sneers at Leafpool for trying to buy more time for ThunderClan with clever words. Outcast : Eclipse :Weaselfur is one of the WindClan cats that attack Brambleclaw's patrol at the old Twoleg nest. Both he and Emberfoot attack Hollypaw until Mousewhisker and Brackenfur. Fighting together, Brackenfur and Hollypaw manage to pin Weaselfur down and send him running away. :Later, Heatherpaw reveals to Lionpaw that Sedgekit had been boasting about the underground tunnels to Weaselfur, which helped WindClan surprise attack ThunderClan. Long Shadows : Sunrise :On the dawn patrol, Weaselfur is patrolling the border with Owlwhisker and Gorsetail, when they find Lionblaze at the border. Lionblaze crosses the stream over to them and ignores the three cats' angry comments, ordering them to fetch Crowfeather. They obey, but only out of fear of being attacked by the ThunderClan warrior. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :At a Gathering, Onestar sends him to see if RiverClan is coming as well. He confirms that they are, and are coming straight across the dried up lake. Fading Echoes :One night, two apprentices of ThunderClan, Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan territory so Dovepaw could be reassured that Sedgewhisker was okay after being attacked by a dog. However, Weaselfur wakes up when he hears voices and finds the apprentices speaking to Sedgewhisker, who was furious with them. He wearily asks what she was up to now, asking if she had caused enough trouble yet by tangling her patrol up with that dog. Weaselfur then sounds the alarm of intruders, but without any urgency in his voice, before demanding to know why Sedgewhisker hadn't alerted the Clan. Ivypaw tries to defend her sister and herself but Weaselfur silences her as WindClan wakes up. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Weaselfur is part of the patrol in the battle in the tunnels, along with Breezepelt, Whiskernose, Harespring, Heathertail, and Furzepelt. The Last Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *In ''Dark River, he was mistakenly described as brown. *In The Forgotten Warrior, he was mistakenly called Weaselfoot. Character pixels Quotes References and citations de:Rennpelzes:Zarpa de Turónru:Проныраfr:Poil de Belettenl:Wezelvachtfi:Lumikkoturkkipl:Łasicze Futro Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters